poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Igor, Come Home Part 3: Igor's Heart of Kindness
Igor, Come Home Part 3: Igor's Heart of Kindness is a fan made episode written by Cartoonlover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. It is also part 3 of the fan made story arc, "Igor, Come Home". Premise After Katrina captures Igor, who is about to be sent to a cruel laboratory. Meanwhile, the Pound Puppies and friends set out a plan to rescue Igor from Katrina. Plot Part One (Clips from Igor, Come Home Part 2: A New Igor play as the narrator explains) Bright Eyes: (Narrating) Last time, after Iggy left the Bark and Growl Cafe, He leaves for the countryside and is reunited with his mother, Sonia, and his original owner, Peter at the Johnson's farm. After Vigor explains his story about how Igor got his cat's heart, We started a search party in hopes of finding Igor... Vigor: and all He wanted was acceptance from His fellow pups. Bright Eyes: (Narrating) When We finally found Igor, I explained to Igor that his secret about his cat heart was out. Igor, however, accepted his fate of being ridiculed by his fellow Pound Puppies. Igor: Well, They were gonna find out, sooner or later. Bright Eyes: (Narrating) But, will Igor come back to the Pound Puppies? Stay Tuned. (Transition to Igor and Bright Eyes in the guest room. Igor is crying softly. Bright Eyes comforts Igor.) Igor: Well, I guess from now on, only you and my twin brother are my remaining friends. But it's better than no friends at all. (Purrs softly as He hugs Bright Eyes.) Bright Eyes: Iggy, I promise you, the others will understand. Igor: Thanks for still believing in me, Princess. Bright Eyes: You're welcome, Iggy. Igor: Where is everybody? Bright Eyes: They're downstairs, waiting for you. Come with me. (Downstairs, everyone else waits for Bright Eyes and Igor to come down. Mrs. Johnson is bringing juice for everyone to drink.) Gordon: I wonder if Iggy is ready to go back to the pound with us? Cooler: I'm sure he'll be ready. (Bright Eyes and Igor go down the stairs. Igor stands in front of his friends) Cooler: Iggy. We've heard about your cat's heart and... Igor: I know what you'll say to me, "Ignatius, you are hereby no longer allowed in Holly's Puppy Pound, so don't bother coming back". Cooler: No, Iggy. We want you back. (Igor is surprised.) Igor: Wait. You do? Cooler: Yes, We do. Reflex: The story Vigor told us about is heart-breaking... no pun intended. Igor: You're not going to make fun of me or... dissect me? Howler: Dissect you? I wouldn't dissect you. Besides, I'm a mechanic, not a surgeon. Igor: You're right. You're not a Fish. (The others laugh.) Bright Eyes: He said Surgeon, Not Sturgeon. Beamer: Besides, we would never make fun of you nor your cat's heart. (The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and everyone else hugs Igor.) Sonia: You see, Igor? Everyone understands. And we love you with all our hearts. Igor: Thank you. I... (Tears run down Igor's eyes as He goes on His knees.) Igor: Thank you, everybody! Vigor: We miss you, Igor, and your harmless pranks. Bright Eyes: We all do. Igor: I'll come back to the pound. And Princess? No, Bright Eyes? Thanks for setting me straight. (Hugs Bright Eyes tearfully.) Bright Eyes: You... called my name correctly. Whopper: I guess since he's no longer afraid of us rejecting him, his mind is now one with his heart. Igor: You got that right, Whopper. Anyway, I'll go pack up and I'll meet you guys in a moment. (Igor goes upstairs.) Whopper: He... He didn't call Me "Whammy". He really is healed. Sonia: I'm glad Igor made the right decision. Vigor: So are we, mother. So are we. I just hope he can forgive Dad. And speaking of father, where is he? Sonia: Well... (Vladimir enters. Vigor hugs his father) Vladimir: Hello, Vigor. Vigor: Igor is here, father. Vladimir: Well, I guess it's time I have a talk with him. (Goes upstairs.) Vigor: I hope things work out... Part Two (At Katrina's House, Katrina is drawing a blueprint. Catgut enters.) Catgut: Miss Stoneheart? Katrina: What is now, Catgut? Catgut: I have just heard that Igor has left the puppy pound. (Katrina stops drawing.) Katrina: He did? When? Catgut: Last night, I believe. Katrina: This should be good. Without the Pound Puppies to interfere, that sick freak is helpless! Come with me, Catgut. We're going to find Igor and capture him. Catgut: Are we going to the Vacuum Vortex this time? Katrina: Yes, Catgut. (Thinking) and Once We capture that Jokester, He'll be going to Pavlov Laboratories, where They will do research. and then, only then... (Back at the Johnsons' Farm, Igor is packing up his bags. Vigor enters.) Vigor: Igor, before we return home, There's someone who wants to talk to you. (Vladimir enters.) Vladimir: Hello, son. (Igor glares at Vladimir.) Igor: (Angrily) Vladimir. Vigor: Hear him out, Igor. Vladimir: Igor, you've grown well. Igor: (Angrier) Oh, so now you finally cared? Vladimir: Igor, please listen. You see, when I heard that you were saved by the surgery your mother paid, I was overjoyed. Igor: (Shouting) Oh, don't you pretend that you cared so much about me! All you cared about is money! Vladimir: But, Igor... (Igor turns his back and ignores Vladmir.) Vigor: Father? Vladimir: Yes, Vigor? Vigor: I think we should let him cool off for a while. Then, you can talk to him. Vladimir: Good idea. (Vladimir and Vigor leave, with sad looks on their faces.) Igor: (Thinking) I'm sorry, guys. The reunion at Holly's Puppy Pound can wait. There's no way I'm going back with that deadbeat father of mine. Wait! I just remembered that everyone's waiting for me downstairs. I'll use the bed sheets to climb out of the window inconspicuously. (Igor ties the sheets from one end to the other and climbs out of the window.) Igor: Good. Now, Hungary, here I come- (Igor is put in the cage by the Vacuum Vortex). Igor: What the...?! Katrina: Yes! I caught you at last! Igor: Stoneface! Catgut: And now, we'll take you to our house as a hostage. (Catgut wheel the cage and Katrina pulls the Vacuum Vortex.) Igor: Bright Eyes! Vigor! Anybody! Help! (Igor screeches as loud as he can making Katrina and Catgut wince in pain. Back inside, everyone else is startled by the noise.) Beamer: Sweet Henrietta! Igor's in trouble! Vladimir and Sonia: Our baby! Vigor: Brother! (They all rush outside, but they were too late. Katrina drives off in her van with the cage and vacuum vortex in the backseat.) Nose Marie: Oh my southern fried goodness! Iggy's been pupnapped! Vigor: How can we rescue him now? Cooler: We'll have to come up with a plan to rescue Iggy without Katrina knowing. (Back at Katrina's house, Igor is tied up and in a cage. Katrina and Catgut are in the same room with him.) Katrina: And to make sure you don't escape, Catgut will be watching you. (Catgut shows his claws.) Catgut: Mind you, I sharpen these babies like a pencil. If you try to escape, I'll use you as a scratching post. Katrina: Meanwhile, I'll set an appointment for You to go to Pavlov Laboratory. Igor: Pavlov Laboratory?! I thought that Place was shut down after the police found that The scientists there were doing cruel experiments on animals! (Katrina laughs evilly as she leaves. Igor looks at Catgut.) Igor: Kefka? Catgut: It's Catgut, not Kefka, you brat. What do you want this time, other than disgusting me with your cat's heart story like you did last time? Igor: Our heart pulses are the same rhythm, and They're smaller than a dog's heart. That's proof enough that I've a cat's heart. Catgut: (Mimics words) Blah! Igor: Do you have a family of your own? Catgut: A family? What do You know? Miss Stoneheart is like a mother to me. Igor: No, I mean a biological family. Like a biological mom, dad, brother, sister, or any other biological member? Catgut: I have no idea what you're talking about. Igor: (Singing to the tune of "On a Tree by a River" from the Mikado) I once knew a cat who had a family, poor kitten, poor kitten, poor kitten. And I said to this kitten, "Why aren't you happy, poor kitten, poor kitten, poor kitten? Was the milk that you drank too sour?" I said. "Or maybe because you have no bed?" But the poor little cat simply shook his head. Poor kitten, poor kitten, poor kitten. (Catgut crosses his arms and turns his back.) Igor: (Singing) "I used to live with my family." He sighed. Poor kitten, poor kitten, poor kitten, "My mother passed away from sickness" he cried. Poor kitten, poor kitten, poor kitten. He sobbed and he groaned and a meow he let out, when he thought of his sister, who was diagnosed with gout. And then he emitted a sorrowful shout. Poor kitten, poor kitten, poor kitten. (Catgut has a sad look on his face and turns to Igor.) Igor: (Singing) Now you see what I mean what I heard from that cat. Poor kitten, poor kitten, poor kitten. 'Twas a melancholic situation he's at. Poor kitten, poor kitten, poor kitten. And I know and I think that what happened to you, has happened to that poor little kitten too. So, I know how you feel, I really do. Poor kitten, poor kitten, poor kitten. (Catgut has tears rolling down his eyes.) Catgut: Did it really happen to that kitten? (Igor sadly nods.) Catgut: Then... I do have a family of my own. But, it's all blur. I have no idea what happened to them. As a matter of fact, I have no idea where they are now. (Katrina enters and Catgut quickly changes his face to normal.) Katrina: Did that mutt give you any trouble? Catgut: No. He didn't give me any trouble at all, Miss Stoneheart. Katrina: Good. (Katrina leaves again. Catgut has a sad look on his face again.) Igor: You have my sympathy, Catgut. You have my sympathy. Catgut: That's Kefka-- Wait. He said My name right. Part Three (Meanwhile, at Holly's Puppy Pound, the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and others(Now including Jacey, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson) are planning to rescue Igor.) Bright Eyes: How can we save Iggy from Katrina? He might be desperate to escape. Hairball: We could dig a tunnel from here to Katrina's house and- Charlemange: Hairball, if we do that, it'll expose our secret headquarters to her. Hairball: Oh. Whopper: How about if we- (Whopper shakes his head) Whopper: No, it's too early. Beamer: Why don't we sneak around from the back when Katrina is gone grocery shopping or something? We'll probably have time to rescue Iggy. Bright Eyes: We could do what Iggy would. Firecrackers to scare Katrina-- Reflex: I don't know about that. Suppose if her cat Catgut sees us. Beamer: Well, we have to save Iggy somehow! Nose Marie: Wait, Where are Iggy's folks? Violet: I saw Mr. and Mrs. Strayvinski, Vigor, and Peter rushing toward Katrina's house. Bright Eyes: Gosh oh golly gee! They'll get hurt! (Back at Katrina's house, Catgut sadly sits down) Catgut: As far back as I can remember, I was the first born kitten of the family. I had a mother, a father, and two younger siblings. When I was 10 human years old, I got adopted Katrina. I was then trained and shaped by Katrina into thinking that all dogs are mean, vicious, weak-minded, and arrogant. Igor: But, when did Stoneface start hating dogs? Catgut: Hmmm... Let me see. It started when Katrina was about Holly's age. She was minding her own business, going for a walk in a park. Then, a Saint Bernard ran up to her and gave her a big, sloppy kiss. The owners of the Saint Bernard apologized, but Katrina wouldn't listen and has vowed to hate all puppies and dogs to this day. Igor: Well... That would be a goofy reason why Stoneface hated dogs. Catgut: Well, needless to say, it was true. Igor: How I'd wish that Howler would build a time machine, then we can find out how your folks are doing. but, He said He never built one. (Katrina enters and Catgut quickly stands up like a soldier) Katrina: Catgut, I'm going to the supermarket to pick up some groceries. While I'm gone, keep an eye on that mutt. Ince the Pavlov Laboratory People come, let them in. If you fail to do so... Catgut Don't worry, Miss Stoneheart. (Revealing his claws) I can assure you that the sick freak won't escape. (Katrina leaves) Igor: Let me ask you, Catgut. Do you think life with Stoneface is easier for you? (Catgut sadly lowers his head) Catgut: I don't know. Igor: Does Stoneface love you as did your family? (Catgut kneels down) Catgut: I... don't know. Igor: That's a Yes-or-No Question. (Catgut sadly shakes his head) Catgut: No. Igor: I understand, Catgut. I understand. (At Katrina's backyard, Peter, Vigor, Sonia, and Vladimir sneak to the back door) Peter: We'll wait until Katrina leaves the house. When she does, we'll get Igor out. Vigor: But, what if Catgut sees us? Peter: We'll take the risk. (Outside the pound building, The Pound Puppies and others see Katrina drive away from her house) Cooler: Now's our chance to get Iggy out of mean-a Katrina's house. Reflex: I hope she didn't capture Viggy, Peter, Sonia, and Vladimir. (The scene changes to Catgut worriedly looking at Igor's Cage as the Words "To be continued..." appear on the lower-right of the screen.) To be continued in "Igor, Come Home Part 4: Igor's New Friend?". Trivia This is the first fan-made episode to mention Catgut's family. Next Episode Preview Announcer: Next time on the Pound Puppies Show, the four part saga, Igor, Come Home, concludes as Catgut, who suddenly has a change of heart, decides to help Igor escape. Meanwhile, The Pound Puppies and Igor's family have no time to waste as they search the house to find Igor? How will the Pound Puppies and the others react when they see Igor with Catgut? Will they find Igor in time before Katrina gets back? Stay tuned for the next episode of the Pound Puppies Show, Igor, Come Home Part 4: Igor's New Friend... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:What If's Category:Fan Made Story Arc Episodes